Something Weird This Way Comes
by RoHoFan
Summary: Axl has just met the love of his life only to realize he has known her all along.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Weird This Way Comes**

Axl and Hutch had arrived at the house party amidst high fives and cheering. Indiana State had won their game and Axl had finally proven himself on the football field. He was feeling that same glory he had felt as a star on his high school team. Now a junior in college he was finally making his way. Finding that his true calling was in business, he was actually making good grades much to his parents surprise and much more to his own. All was right with the world. He had no lack of female companionship but no one serious at the moment. Making his way through the crowd he is handed a beer. The music is thumping and kids are everywhere. Hutch had wandered off in another direction. In another room, Axl finds a group of guys sitting on old couches and crossed legged on the floor playing video games and in the corner at a desk with his back to it all is Kenny. Headphones on and fingers flying on the keyboard as he plays the games in his own world. Axl smiles to himself. He never thought that Kenny would end up one of his best buds. Turning back to the main room he his rushed by two cheerleaders. "Hey Axl, great game. You were awesome," says Brittney, a platinum blonde cutie with pink glossed lips. She plants a kiss on his cheek. Axl smiles. In his old days, he would have agreed, "Hellz yeah, the Axman is the shit." But he was far from those days although at times he would still revert to the Axl of old. "Thanks," he replies, "Just doing by job." "Oh how cute, you're so modest," says Holly, another cheerleader with short red curly hair. "I just love modest men." The girls have their arms entwined with his on either side. As he stands there listening to the them he catches a glimpse of someone entering the house. A girl. A beautiful girl. Her brown hair is straight and shoulder length. She is wearing a snug form fitting purple dress. Her make-up is perfect and her lips are shining red. Immediately she is surrounded by a few guys. "Hey, would you two excuse me, I have to uh, say hi to someone," he says as the girls exclaim in unison, "But come right back okay!" Axl raises his beer to them, "Sure."

He makes his way toward where this girl had been but she is gone. Looking around he can't see her. The crowd of kids is plentiful. He looks about and then he spots her talking to another girl. He takes a swig of his beer, puts the bottle down and then approaches her. Her back is to him. "Excuse me," he says. She turns around to face him. They stand silently for a few moments. Looking at her he speaks. "Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met before? You look awfully familiar." She looks him up and down. "That has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Axl smiles, "It isn't a pick up line, I think we have met before. What's your name?" She looks at him and says nothing. "Oh come on!," exclaims Axl, "Don't play hard to get." "Excuse me!," she replies, "Hard to get! What in the world makes you think I want to be got?" "Aw come on, just tell me your name," asks Axl. "You know my name," she replies. "No I don't, why would I ask if I did," says Axl. "Look at me, look at me real good," says the girl. "Oh I'm looking," he replies with a sly smile. "I mean look at my face," she says. Axl looks at her and shakes his head, "Sorry." C'mom Ashley," says the girl she had been talking with. Don't waste your time with that smug weirdo." The girl looks at him, "Sorry got to go." As she is turning to walk away, it hits him. She looks familiar and for that matter she sounds familiar. The word weirdo replays in his head. Then the name "Ashley." He swallows hard. "No it can't be" he says aloud to himself. Now he has to know for sure. He pushes through the crowd of kids and reaches her as she is about to walk out of the door. "Hey," he says. She turns. "Are you Weir...," he can't stop looking at her. "Who?," she asks, "Say it." He is speechless. "I'll say it for you, Weird Ashley. I'm weird Ashley AxL Heck." He looks at her from head to toe. "Wow, what happened?, you're like totally not weird anymore, you're hot."

"What happened?," repeats Ashley, "I grew up. Too bad I can't say the same for you. Bye!" With that she turns and walks out and away. Axl stands there with his mouth open. After a moment he feels a thud on the back of his head.

He snaps out of his trance to find Hutch. "Dude whats up? You look kinda weird." Axl laughs, "Weird, that's funny." "Are you drunk man, I better get you back to our house." "Naw dude, I'm not drunk," says Axl "I think I'm in love."


	2. Chapter 2

Axl rushes out of the party house looking around. Hutch following close behind. "Where did she go?," asks Axl. "Where did who go?," asks Hutch. "Oh wait the girl you're in love with this time right? How many times this month have you been in love?, I've lost count man." Axl still looks around but she is gone. "You don't get it Hutch, this girl, I know her but she isn't the same girl," says Axl. Hutch makes a confused face, "What?, how can you know her but she isn't the same girl." "I mean, I know her but she's changed," answers Axl. "Changed how?," asks Hutch. Axl finally stops looking around and turns to face his friend. "Do you remember me telling about a girl in high school that had this huge crush on me? That I accidentally asked her to the prom one year and she just totally fell for me?, I mean I get why she did, but that's beside the point. Anyway do you remember?" Hutch thinks back. "Yeah, I remember. You said she was into wizards or something weird like that." "Yeah, that's right and do you remember what I called her? You already got part of it right," says Axl. "Weird somebody, wasn't it?," asks Hutch. "Weird Ashley. Weird Ashley is what I called her," replies Axl. "So you're in love with the wizard chick now?," asks Hutch. "You don't get it dude. You didn't see her. She's totally not weird anymore and she wasn't dressed in a cape. She was hot. I mean really hot," smiles Axl. Hutch shakes his head, "So you didn't like her in high school cuz she was weird and not hot but now you're in love with her cuz she's hot and not weird? Man you are one shallow dude," says Hutch. Axl frowns, "Okay I really don't know what that means but yeah, I'm in love." Hutch turns and starts to walk still shaking his head. " Axl, you are the man but you've got to open up a dictionary once in awhile." Axl begins to walk a few steps behind Hutch still looking around. Kids are everywhere but there is no Ashley. He knows she attends Indiana State too and the last time he had seen her she was still weird and rooming across from his then girlfriend Devon. What happened that she changed her appearance so drastically? She was right, she had grown up but had he? He knows since he saw Ashley last she has surely changed dorm rooms by now or maybe is living off campus. He knows he has to find her. And then an idea pops into his head. Sue. She probably knows where she's staying or at least what classes she's taking. Yup, Sue would know. After all they were kinda besties when they were those goofy wrestlerettes. Just then a car pulls up along side Axl and Hutch. "Dudes the party's moving up to the lake. It's a kegger, red solo cups. Woo hoo," shouts the guy hanging out the passenger side window. "The Ax man and the Hutchster gotta be there man." As the car drives away Axl and Hutch look at one another. "So what do you say?," asks Hutch, "We head to the lake?" Axl smiles "Hellz yeah, tonight we party and tomorrow I start my quest." Hutch raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Did you say quest?" Axl laughs, "Hah, yes I did my man and you thought I didn't know any smart words." Axl heads for his beat up car. Hutch follows shaking his head once again.


End file.
